Koyuzu Shigaraki
Koyuzu Shigaraki (信楽 こゆず Shigaraki Koyuzu) is a Tanuki yokai who was stalking Miyazaki Chisaki. After confronting Fuyuzora Kogarashi she became a resident of Yuragi-sou. Appearance Her normal human appearance looks like a elementary-schooler with tanuki ears and tail. She has short brown hair. She has a more grown-up transformation appearance after referencing Chisaki and the other females of Yuragi-sou though she still can't hide her ears and tail. When she plays as Magical Girl Pokorun, she wears a magical girl attire consists of a large bow tie, a pink coat, pink shoes, white knee high socks, white gloves, and a white hair bow. She also gains an extra bang in the middle of her hair. Personality Like her appearance implies, Shigaraki is childish. She always tries her best to help those she's grateful and close to. She loves big boobs and finds Chisaki's boobs to be just her ideal preference. It is hinted her love and passion for boobs stems from familial attachment. Background She was born in the Bakedanuki-village on April 6. When she was 5, she learned how to live in the human world by transforming. At the age of 10, she was left alone to live in the human world. A problem occurred due to not being good at transformation and she lost her place in the human world. She then lived in abandoned houses in the mountains yet even so she thinks it was not right. One day she saw Miyazaki Chisaki and was entranced by her boobs and decided to stalk her to improve her own transformation ability. Plot Intro Arc When Koyuzu finds and becomes enamored by Chisaki's boobs, she begins to observe the high schooler through her stuff animals. This frightened Chisaki under the impression she was being haunted such as making the stuff animals float and appear in the bathroom. When Kogarashi and Yuuna started to investigate Chisaki's home and her stuff animals under Chisaki's request, Koyuzu started to worry that it will be the last time she'll observe Chisaki and her boobs. She forces Kogarashi and Yuuna to leave by making one of the stuff animals scare Yuuna which pushed Kogarashi on Chisaki, making her kick the two out. Later that night, she becomes more forceful and had the stuff animals attack Chisaki until Kogarashi interfered, while Yuuna located the tanuki through a Spirit Line. Under a hooded disguise, she tries to scare Yuuna and Kogarashi by creating a monster with her transformation but it was easily defeated by Kogarashi. Koyuzu finally reveals her true form when Kogarashi starts to threaten her and instantly apologizes for her actions. After she explains her reasons, Chisaki decides to let Koyuzu continue observing her breast much to her joy. Afterwards, Kogarashi and Yuuna takes her to the Yuragi-sou to live there, where she soon becomes acquainted with all the other residents. Abilities Tanuki Physiology Koyuzu is a Bakedanuki, granting her the abilities and appearance of one. * Transformation: She can transform herself or other things with her leave talismans. * Remote object control: She can control objects from far away. * Illusions: She can make illusions. * Possession: When she shares a mutual trust with a host, she's able to possess them and grant them her abilities. Trivia * Koyuzu is ranked 11th in the character popularity poll. * Koyuzu performs similar sleeping habits as Kogarashi's and Yuuna's which involve groping breasts. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yuragi-sou Category:Former Antagonist